The school of Rock
by chickswithguitars
Summary: The chicks. The Marauders. The band. The Contest.
1. I Stairway to heaven

**N.B.**

**Okay, this is our first Harry Potter fanfiction in English and we're currently editing it (for grammar and just this tiny part of the storyline where Sirius and Ella are related, because it's just... well, terrible). **

**We don't own anything except Ella, Cyndi and the brilliant (or not so much) plot and blah, blah, you know the drill.**

**Cyndi's POV**

Finally at Hogwarts. Outside was raining and until Ella and I got to the castle we were wet. No, actually water was flowing from our clothes and I'm pretty sure that there were little lakes in each of my shoes.

When we entered the castle I felt the warm and cozy feeling that this place always gave me. This was the only place that made me feel like this. So home. It was partly because here I found Ella. She's my best friend in the whole world. Before I came to Hogwarts I was always the creepy kid with the weird music that always does scary things. Here I am Cyndi, sixth year, Gryffindor.

'MOOVE OUT OF THE WAY!' someone yelled behind us. Of course, instead of moving, Ella and I turned back to see what was happening. Then something hit me in the head and after a second I felt wetter than before. And I sure as hell didn't know that was even possible.

'Jett, I'm soo sorry.' I heard guilty voice. 'Really, it wasn't on purpose.'

And there he was – Sirius Black. The Prince charming himself or at least this thought for him 99 per cents of the girls in Hogwarts. Me not so much, after all he had just popped a water balloon on my head. I gave him a deadly glare..

'Hey… so, I know you'll be interested in…' he started, waving some leaflets in front of my face.

'Not a chance.' I murmured, shaking my head in disagreement. This was his thing – he always had some weird ideas like changing Filch's list of forbidden objects or trying to change the school policy about the uniforms. Most of his ideas were ridiculous, but some of them – like changing the exam system were actually pretty good. If you study in Hogwarts and you have your finals soon you'll understand what I mean – sometimes you don't have enough time to sleep or eat.

'What do you think was this time?' Ella asked as we continued walking.

'Probably he wanted to close the school library.' It was Lily Evans, from our year. She didn't approve almost any of Sirius's ideas and they were arguing in the middle of the common room at least once a week. 'By the way, I just saw what happened.' She added, turning to me. 'Wait a second.'

Lily took out her wand and made a strange move at me. I felt how the water was pulled out of my hair, clothes and shoes instantly.

'Ooh, woow, I can feel my toes again.' I smiled grateful and both Ella and Lily laughed. We were already in the Great hall, so Ella, Lily and me took our seats on the Gryffindor table. Almost everyone was there and the first years entered the Hall a few seconds after us.

I had the feeling that the sorting ceremony was going on forever. My stomach growled with hunger and of course the sound was loud enough for the people around me to hear. Lily shot me a warning look.

'Is it really necessary everybody to know you're hungry?' she hissed at me. This is why we don't hang out with her that much-there are moments when she's just plain annoying.

After the Sorting ceremony, the Headmaster stood up and smiled to everyone. Here comes the typical begging-of-the-year-speech of his.

'Christ!' I murmured. 'I'm hungry!'

Of course, Lily gave me her look full of disapproval.

'Well, it's not like we'll understand anything of what he's talking about...' I mumbled.

My tummy growled again even louder. Dumbledore looked at our way with a little smile playing on his lips. Oh great, don't smile at me, just finish the effing speech already, I'm hungry!

Ella looked at me trying not to laugh, then I made a face and then she did start laughing and then of course Lily killed all the fun by hushing at us.

I tried really hard to listen what was Dumbledore talking about, but it was impossible, since Ella was poking me under the table and I was trying poke her back, but she was just too fast.

The only thing that caught my attention was something about a contest.

Every house in Hogwarts had to represent a band and then something, something…And at the end of the year they were going to select a winner and then… something, something… I stopped to listen, because Ella poked me really hard in the ribs and I had to revenge by almost taking her eye out.

And then the food appeared and all of a sudden everyone started to talk. I decided that now is the right time to start eating since the usual explosions on Gryffindor's table weren't started yet. The explosions reminded me of the guys who usually started them, so I looked around searching for the Marauders.

When I finally found them my mouth fell open. There they were - Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew – the biggest pranksters in school. The thing that worried me was that they were sitting still. None of them was laughing or throwing food or… Nothing.

James Potter wasn't even talking. And he talks. Always and a lot. For Lily or to Lily, for quiditch, for books, for the funny muggle objects he was collecting or he was just joking around. And now here he is, sitting still, eating and... well, it looked like he was thinking for something.

Wait… What?

I turned at Lily and noticed that from time to time she was giving worried looks at the company.

Even Sirius Black wasn't talking about changing the school system.

'Hey, what are you thinking?' Ella asked, while cutting her fish to pieces.

'Well… Nothing, just… Potter and company are so quiet tonight.. It's really strange.'

'Yeah I know.' Lily murmured. Her voice sounded worried. 'Look how concentrated they are. I have a bad feeling about this.'

'Or maybe they're just acting like grown ups?' Ella said hopefully.

Soon the dinner was over and Ella and I, together with the rest of the Gryffindor table went towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Hey, by the way, do you two think about taking part in the contest?' Lily asked us.

'What contest?' I said in reply, because I was still thinking about the weird behavior of the Marauders. I don't know why I'm even worried. Usually Ella and I don't even talk to them.

'The contest that Dumbledore talked about' she explained 'with the school bands and stuff'

'Are you crazy?' Ella replied 'Of course not. This is going to be some ridiculous song contest for girls that dream to be like Celestine Warbeck'

'I thought you girls dream to be like Celestine Warbeck' said a soft voice. I turned and for second time tonight was face to face with Sirius Black.

'More like Weird Sisters. But, yeah, doesn't matter.' I said quietly.

'Well… then why don't you take part in the Contest?' asked Lily again.

'We already told you that, remember? Like two seconds ago.'

'I meant that… well, the price is to open up for Weird Sisters on their summer tour.' Lily explained.

'WHAT?' Ella and I shouted at the same time.

'We are so taking part in this Contest' I added, when we finally reached the Gryffindor tower.

We sat on the couch and chatted for a few minutes about how we spent the summer when the Marauders came and seated themselves around us.

'Yes?' Ella raised her eyebrows at them.

'Well, play something…'

'What something?' I asked, looking confused.

'Like, chess?' Ella added.

'Or maybe cards...'

'Tick-tack-toe.'

'A SONG!' Sirius yelled interumping our who-can-name-more-games game.

Remus stepped in just when I was about to answer to Sirius's lack of education, 'Actually this is really good idea. Everybody is here and we all can decide if you are good to present our Home or not. If you suck we'll tell you.'

'Wow, Remus, thanks. That was very nice.' Ella faked a smile. She looked at me, 'I'm always ready for a show.'

'Well let's do it then, sister', I said a bit more cheerful than usual.

'Don't ever do that yea-sister thing ever again' Ella murmured looking horrified.

'I promise' I laughed at her face and ran upstairs to take my guitar.

'So what song should we play?' I asked her, while she was tuning her guitar..

'I don't know. Something… you know, something special…'

We looked at each other and smiled. We knew exactly what we were going play.

We get back down in the common room with our instruments in hands.

'Chicks with guitars. Niiiice.', said Sirius and grinned wildly and James wolf-whistled. We made our way to the couch again. Ella sat in front of me on the table. Suddenly everyone in the room went silent and everyone was looking at us. I took a deep breath and…

There's a lady who's sure

All that glitters is gold

And she's buying the stairway to heaven…

Then I started to strum the strings. Ella was right behind me. And then, all of a sudden it all disappeared. The room, the people. It was only us and the guitars. After the last note was played, silence filled the room. Lupin was the one who brought us back to Earth and the first who spoke, 'You aren't just good…You. Are. AWESOME!'

The whole room exploded with screams, and applauses. They liked us! I looked at Ella who was smiling at the people that went to talk to her. Sirius came to me, 'Girl, you were good, really good!'

I smiled at him and nodded. We were so going to win this competition

'So, you wanna hear my idea about Natioanal Hippogriff park?'


	2. II Little drummer boy

**Ella's POV**

Next morning while Cyndi and I were going down for breakfast we were discussing our future band and we were pretty excited about it.

'So we're gonna need at least a drummer', she said, while she was drinking from her pumpkin juice.

'Yes. I think I still prefer a male vocal, but if we don't find you'll sing, okay?'

'Yup…But we'll find. I mean we can make casting calls or something.' Cyndi said, while she was cutting her bacon. I nod in agreement.

'Killer!' muttered someone and we both raised our heads to see who's talking. It was Sirius, sitting right in front of us. He was vegetarian and of course always reminded everyone how meat is actually some cow's babies. I felt that Cyndi kicked him in the shin.

'If you want to eat the food of my food it's fine by me, but please, I'm eating now!' she said angry, giving him a nasty look.

We continued to eat in silence. Actually, I was trying to remember what was my first class and Cyndi was poking her meal with the fork and trying to eat, but she couldn't put the meat in her mouth.

'He ruined it.' I heard her murmur and then she threw her fork away.

Suddenly our attention was drawn by tapping that was coming from somewhere around us. We both looked around curiously. Sirius was drumming with his fork and knife on the plates and glasses in front of him. It sounded a lot like our song from last night. I saw a big smile on Cyndi's face.

'Cyndi… seriously? Black of all people?'

'Oh, c'mon Ella, just hear him. It's…It's in his blood!' she almost shouted. Okay, out of all people why does Sirius Black have to be some kind of drum genius? I mean, I don't mind him most of the time, but this is just because I ignore him. He's not that bad, he's funny and everything, but… Well, all his causes make me want to throw something at him. It's good that he's interested in what's happening around us and that he's trying to change something, but sometimes it is too much. And... his stupid pranks with his idiotic friends? Oh, c'mon, why he...

Cyndi looked at me pleadingly. 'We need a drummer. And we can ask him to try. Just a few songs, if he sucks then we'll find another one, but if he doesn't then it would save us so much trouble. And since he has fan club, just think how much more fans we'll get!'

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right and since she was still looking me with her puppy-dog eyes I didn't have much choice now, did I?

'Fine', I said 'Just one try, and if he sucks, we search for someone else.' She nodded in agreement.

'Hello, Sirius.' Cyndi said with her soft voice. Oh, she was tricky. Always, when she wants something from someone she has this sweet honey voice and combined with her puppy eyes it is impossible to say no. Even McGonagall couldn't resist that one. I think it's because she's so… child-like. She's thin and short, her round face and bangs just add extra sweetness. It's like saying no to a five year old – impossible.

Sirius looked at our direction and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh aren't these our lovely rockstars? How can I help you? Go buy you a beer or maybe some cocaine?'

'Shut it, Black!' I muttered, but Cyndi poke me in the stomach. Okay, okay, I'm leaving that one to her.

'We have a proposal, Sirius.' She said and bit her lip. Suddenly I felt the urge to laugh.

'Sorry, I don't wanna marry either one of you.' He said, shaking his head.

'BUUURN!' Pettigrew shouted. He exchanged high-fives with James and Remus and laughed.

'Oh, shut it, both of you!' I heard the annoyance in Cyndi's voice. It looks like she changed her tactics. 'We want you to try out for drummer.' She added.

'WHAT?' the four boys in front of us shouted at the same time. They all looked pretty surprised and Sirius's mouth fell open.

'And why would I want to be your drummer?' Sirius asked looking at us, suspiciously.

'Because, Black you are going to be in a rock band. Isn't that enough?' Cyndi almost yelled. She was getting pretty angry. That was the other thing about her – the mood swings.

'And, by the way, someone might actually want to hear your message.' I added, knowing that I've hit his foible. He was always unhappy that the only people interested in his ideas were his fan girls and they weren't even actually interested but only pretending just to be closer to him.

'Well..' Sirius acted like it was a very hard decision, but I knew that he'll agree. 'HELL, YEAH'

Cyndi smiled happily and I smiled back. Okay, he was a jerk, but there is something more. He's good at it. He's good at everything. After all every one of the Black family is good at everything – it was something with the pure blood I guess. If they survive after the incest, I mean.

Okay, at least we have a drummer now.

Cyndi and I continued our breakfast, super excited we shared ideas for the band. All of a sudden I realized we are almost alone in the Great hall.

I looked at my clock.

'CYNDI, FUCKIN TRANSFIGURATION!' I yelled.

'How much time we have?' asked she, jumping off her chair and taking her bag.

'Well… we have to be there… before 7 minutes' I said running out of the Great hall.

'Damn, we're so dead…'

We ran through the corridors with the speed of the freaking light and yet we were there 11 minutes later.

'We are so sorry, professor… Really sorry…' I said entering the cabinet.

McGonagall gave us one of her strict looks.

'Late the first day? Actually, the first class of the first day… Lovely ladies, really lovely.'

'But…'

'Doesn't matter. Sit down.'

Cyndi and I looked around the room. There was only one free desk, at the back of the room. We went and took our seats, trying to make as less noise as possible and then…

BANG!

I looked up, a little scared about what am I going to see. And there was my best friend on the ground. She had fallen down from her chair and now she was lying on the floor trying really hard not to laugh.

'Are you okay?' I asked, with a serious voice.

'Well… huh, yeah…' she whispered with hysterical notes in her voice.

'You are going to laugh, aren't you?' asked again, raising my eyebrows. She tried to nod, but a wave of laugh stopped her. And it was contagious. So now Cyndi, still lying on the floor is laughing so hard, that her cheeks are all red. And a second later the whole class is laughing so loud, that I think we really pissed off McGonagall.

'Miss Jett, miss Hudson… I think you can spend the rest of the class outside the room' she said, without even raising her voice. All of a sudden there was complete silence, everyone looked kind of confused from the fast change of the situation.

'But professor…' started Cyndi with her voice a little shrill from the laugh.

'Miss Jett… I think you've heard me well enough. Feel free to write your homework, by the way.' said McG with her voice still serious.

Cyndi and I took our stuff and left the room. We walked to the Gryffindor tower in complete silence, but once the portrait was closed behind us we were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked a curious voice. We noticed that we aren't alone in the tower. There were James and Remus, sitting on the comfortable chairs next to the fireplace. It was James who asked us the question.

'Well…' Cyndi started, but she couldn't continue.

'It's just…' I continued, but the laugh was really interrupting me.

'That…'

'McGonagall…'

'Just…'

'Kicked us…'

'Out from...'

'TRANSFIGURATION' we finished together.

'Wow, you probably really pissed her off.' Remus said seriously.

'Dude, that's just… freaking BRILLIANT' said James, watching us with respect.

Cyndi and I were calm now, so we sat next to Remus and James, just giggling from time to time.

'So… Why aren't you in transfiguration?' I asked, curiously.

'Well…' Remus was looked at James. - 'We just decided to skip the first hour for the year.'

'You must be really ashamed of yourself!' Cyndi yelled. 'After all, you are a prefect! What's wrong with the world if even the prefects started to skip classes.'

'At least McGonagall didn't kick us out from her class.' James reminded, almost laughing.

The portrait opened again and Sirius entered the room, looking kind of annoyed.

'What are you doing here?' asked Sirius and Cyndi in one voice. 'You first.' Again in one voice.

'None of your business' said Cyndi and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

'Well, then…'

'Okay, long story short, McG kicked these two out of transfiguration.' Remus explained cutting of Sirius before he got the chance to start a fight. 'Now your turn.'

'Well I just had to break up with Michelle from Ravenclaw. She just got out of her mind… She even tried to curse me.' He explained, sitting next to Cyndi.

'Oh, poor you… The playboy with the broken heart.' She made fun of him.

'This is not funny.' Sirius said, he obviously was in a cranky mood.

'Actually it is kind of funny…' I added, trying to look innocent.

'No more girls this year. No more. Only groupies.' He said in a serious voice.

I rolled my eyes.

'Hey, I was thinking…?' Cyndi started,but was interrupted by Sirius who stood up and shout,

'YOU THINK? Siriusly?' he laugh at his own joke ' Get it? You and thinking… siriusly… like… me.. I...' my friend gave him a death glance and he sat down, silent again..

'So I was thinking…' she continued. 'Where we're going to practice?'

Everything went silent for a moment. We definitely couldn't play in the dorms.

'Um… why don't you play in an empty classroom? ' Asked Lupin although you could tell that even he wasn't sure if that's a good idea.

I frowned 'No, we need a place where others can't hear us. We don't want other houses to hear how we're doing. Besides McGonagall would never allow us.'

Sirius was suddenly jumping up and down on his seat.

'I have an idea! I have an idea!' we all looked at him expectantly. 'Why don't we use the Room of requirement?'

James stood up and high-fived his friend, 'Sirius, you are genius!'

'The room of what? ' me and Cyndi looked at them not really understanding what they were saying.

' The Room of requirement. This is a room on the seventh floor, it's opposite the tapestry with the trolls who dance ballet. You see, this is one of the best thing to be a marauder!'

'Um Sirius,I'm pretty sure that there is only an empty wall.'

James sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

'Oh, dear Ella, there is a room. You just can't see it. It appears on those who really need it.' He was talking to me like I was a five year old.

'Let's go! We'll show you how it works.' Sirius said, jumping around, still incredibly happy with himself.

Cyndi and I looked at each other. Well, we have never heard about this room, but after all this was Hogwarts and they were the Marauders. Actually I think that was stopping us. Like, could you really trust those guys?

'Fine. Let's go.'


	3. III Blame it on the love of rock n roll

**Hey, guys! So, we'll be really happy if you leave us some reviews, it's not necessary, but it'll be nice, to know our mistakes and stuff.**

**Also, I want to tell that our chronology is kind of mixed up. Some of the songs we use for the fanfic were created after the Marauders finished school but we hope you ain't that picky. **

**And thanks for reading ****!**

**Cyndi's POV**

'Holy shit!' we were all starring from the door at a large room. On the walls- painted in warm colors – were different wallpapers. And by we, I mean Ella, James, Sirius, Peter (we found him stuck in the stairs on the third floor, so we took him with us) Remus, myself and Lily (Ella and I made her come with us, pointing out that we're going to be alone with three horny boys and that if we loose our innocence it'll be her fault.)

'Oh my God, Cyndi, look! That is Motley Crue wallpaper. From the album 'Girls, Girls, Girls'. And are these…are these…'

'Vinyl records!' I continued excited. ' Holy David Coverdale, Ella! This. Is. Heaven.'

'ELLA…' I screamed, watching like I just had found a jar with gold.

'What?' she asked still watching the gramophone records.

'COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!' I screamed again.

'What?' she said going near me. I was looking at the two most perfect guitars ever. Vintage Les Paul VOS 1959.

'This thing was used by Jimmy freaking Page.' I murmured with respect.

'I freaking know.' said Ella quietly. We both were starring at the guitar like it was the biggest treasure in the world. Actually, it was.

'I have never touched a thing like this.' I whispered.

'Okay.. what the hell is this?' James interrupted us, looking confused.

'The guitar with the highest quality in the world.'Ella responded.

'Something like Silver star for the broomsticks. But much, much better.' I said. I was reaching to touch her when something else caught my look. Thunderbird bass.

'I think I'm in love with this room.' I whispered.

'With these guitars we can win anything.' Ella said, smiling like idiot.

'Actually, not.' it was Sirius this time. 'Sorry that I have to tell you this, but the things that the Room of Requirement creates exist only in the Room of Requirement. If you take these guitars out of the room they'll just disappear.'

'Seriously?' me and Ella sounded disappointed. Actually, we were very disappointed. It's like showing a steak to a hungry dog and than taking the stake away. It was cruel.

'Yup, girls… Sorry.'

There was a minute of silence.

'Well, at least we can practice with these two babies. And just one more year of work through the summer and I'll be able to buy the Thunderbird.' I said, trying to sound confident.

'Or maybe someone from my family will ring the bell and will leave me all his money.' said Ella hopeful.

'Oh, man. Sirius do you owe any drums by accident?' I asked, trying not to sound hysterical. My dream was crashing. Yep, Ella has tree guitars – acoustic, and two Mushstars (it's a magic brand guitars). Not in the perfect shape, but still, they were sounding awesome, even with the scratches. I own acoustic guitar and a decent bass, bought second hand. But we didn't have any drums. And there were no possible way that we can afford buying it. Yeah, Ella's family were kind of rich, but they didn't liked her very much, so…

'Hey, hey, calm down.' Sirius said, seeing the tears in my eyes. 'Don't worry, my uncle is awesome, if I ask him, he'll loan me the money for the drums. Just… No, Cyndi, don't cry.'

Sirius came near me and hugged me, trying to comfort me. The feeling was strange and he clumsily put his arm around me.

'O, yeah, Cyndi, don't cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!' yelled James and all of a sudden I realized that all of them were hugging me at the same time.

'Okay, okay… All of you, out of reach!' I screamed trying take a breath and to pull them away. 'Really, I'm fine. Just… This is kind of a big deal for me.'

'We noticed.' said Lily, looking me with sympathy.

'Oh, c'mon. I'm okay. And we'll freaking win!' I said, trying to cheer them up.

'If you don't we'll kick your asses.' said James, smiling at me.

'Oh, this is lovely, James.' I said sarcastically.

'Okay, enough! No more girl talk. Let's practice!' Ella tried to pull us together.

'Wait, wait, wait…' Sirius interrupted. 'I still don't know the rules of the Contest.'

'Oh, don't you people listen to Dumbledore?' asked Lily annoyed.

'C'mon Lilypedia, please, please tell me the rules!' Sirius asked, trying to look polite, but I cough the irony in his voice. Luckily, Lily seemed not to notice.

'Well… Fine. But listen careful, because I'm not repeating anymore.' she said.

'Wait, wait, I'll need a pen.' said Peter and all of a sudden on the desk near us pen appeared. 'And a paper.' added he.

'So, every school house selects a band and before every quiditch match, there is going to be a battle. In the battle take part the bands of the houses that are going to play the quiditch on the next day. Jury decides how many points to give for each team. The maximum is 80.'

'Who's the jury?' Sirius asked.

'Well, Dumbledore, of course, one student from each house, the editor of Magic Stone magazine, the music editor of Butterbeer, Magic Mushrooms and Rock n Roll radio.'

'This is the longest radio name ever.' said Remus and looked kind of confused.

'Heey…'

'Don't interrupt me!' Lily yelled at us, and we shut up. 'And Mtail Wagron or something…'

'You mean Myron Wagtail from the Weird Sisters?' Ella and Sirius asked at the same time.

'A, yeah, the same one. So every one of them gives ten points. And through the finale will make it only the two teams who had collected most points. And you can play covers at muggle or magic rock bangs, doesn't matter.'

'Okay, this is not confusing at all.' Sirius said with irony.

'C'mon let's practice! We need drums.' Said Ella.

A pear of drums show near the center of the room.

'But I don't know how to play. I mean, I know I'm good and it's in my blood, and everything, but I have never played.'

'Well, we know few things about rhythm. We can show you.'

We showed Sirius some of the things we knew. He was doing very well when a sudden scream drew our attention.

'Oh my God! Oh, my God! I'm going to kill you. You know what time is it? We have charms after five minutes! This three floors down with two moving stairs…We're never gonna make it.'

'Lilyflower, don't worry. We'll be there on time.' James tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but was pushed away.

'Don't touch me, Potter.'

We ran like crazy so not to be late for Charms. While I was running my bag opened and half of my stuff fell on the floor. Ella stopped and helped me put thing back inside. We continued our sprint. We weren't far away from the classroom, just only one moving staircase and we would be there. The marauders and Lily were shouting our names.

'Ella, Cyndi! C'mon it's moving. Run.'

But it was too late. We froze on the edge of the stairs...that weren't there.

'What are we going to do?' Ella looked at me.

'I don't know, the other way is too long, we have two minutes. We won't make it.'

'Jump.' Screamed James.

'Are you crazy?' me, Ella and Lily said in the same time.

'It's too high!' Remus shook his head.

'And too far.'' Added Sirius.

I looked at my friend. 'Oh, hell. We jump on three…' I took her hand .

'One…' Made a few steps back so we can gain some speed. 'Two…'

'Ella, Cyndi, no.' Lily's voice was shaking.

'Three!'

We ran and jumped from the edge at the same time. My stomach turn. I closed my eyes. We fell hard on someone.

'Can't…breathe…' I hared muffled voice beneath my body.

'Sorry, you were the one screaming jump.' Ella said.

We got up and looked at the others who were starring at us. Lily didn't have any color on her face.

'You two are gonna give me a heart attack.' She said.

'You actually jump? You did it!' Sirius was still staring at us with half smile.

'We didn't have much choice, did we?'

'You're pretty crazy I have to admit that.' Said Remus and helped James, who was still on the floor, to stand on his feet.

The rest of the day went without any trouble. Professor Flitwick didn't even noticed we were late, we pretended that we pay attention, but actually Ella and I played Guess the lyrics both hours. When we went in the Great hall for dinner everything seemed okay. We went near Sirius and I gave him a vinyl record.

'Take.' I ordered.

'What it this?' he asked, taking the record curiously.

'Led Zeppelin II, muggle rock album. Listen to Moby dick and learn. It's the best drum solo ever made' I explained.

'And Bonzo is freaking monster!' Ella added.

'And be careful with the vinyl!' I said and turned, so that we can go to the seats we usually take on the Gryffindor table.

'Hey! Sit with us!' Remus suggested. We both turned and looked at them, then we looked at each other.

'Well…' Ella was kind of doubtful.

'Okay.' I finished. She gave me a strange look, but we both seated next to Remus.

'So what's the name of the band?' asked Peter casually.

Suddenly every one of us froze in their position.

'Actually we've never thought for a name.' I said looking at Ella.

She shook her head, 'No, never.'

'We can call ourselves Siriusly.' Sirius smiled proudly.

'Yeah? And why not Sirius and the Blacks?' I asked rising an eyebrow.

'Hey, you know …that's very good idea!' he tilt his head on side.

'No,Sirius, it's called irony.' I rolled my eyes.

'Wow easy there sweetheart. Don't hurt my feelings.' He made a dramatic pose, putting his hand on his chest.

'What a drama queen. I'll show you.' I grabbed some of the (oh, so tasty) potatoes and hit him with them. Everyone started laughing.

'Oh you provoked me!'

He took a bowl full of tomato paste and throw it to me. The thing is, the food didn't reach me…it was Ella's robes that were all dirty now. She gave him a killer glance.

'Oh, Sirius. That was…Big. Mistake.' And with that threw a bowl full with soup on his head.

Until now everyone in the Great Hall was watching us and laughing. I already have tears in my eyes.

'Don't laugh Cyndi, you were the one who started it.' Said Ella with devilish smile playing on her lips and before I could do anything she throw some food on me. And with that we unleashed the hell on the Gryffindor's table. Food was flying everywhere. From first years to seventh…everyone was fighting. Someone cleared his throat in the exactly same time that I decided to throw some pie. Before I could stop myself it was flying on the wrong direction. I heard a people around me took a sharp breath. We looked up to see professor McGonagall with pie on her robes giving us The Glance of Death.

'Dear Merlin.' I murmured under my nose.

'Miss Jett, Miss Black, Mr Black, would please come with me?'


	4. IV High voltage

**Hello, guys! **

**If someone is reading, thank you! You are awesome :D! We want too ask you for some reviews, it'll be lovely to know what you think about our story. **

**Yep ^^**

**Ella's POV**

'Stewart, leave me alone!' I yelled. He finally succeeded at making me really mad. I was just trying to get to the Potions class, and he was following me down the corridors. The annoying thing of being in a band and searching for lead singer was the fact that the rest of the gryffindors didn't leave us even a minute of piece and quiet. Every freaking night, every freaking one of them wanted from us to play, to sing a song, to tell them the name of the band, to show them the band logo or to tell who's the lead singer. Exactly who's the lead singer interested Percy Stewart really much.

'Please, Ella, please!' he said again, for the hundredth time today. He followed me or Cyndi everywhere and kept asking if he could be in the band. The truth was that he… well, sucks. But I was too polite to tell him, so he kept following me, hoping I'd agree. 'Look, Percy, I told you that you have to talk with Cyndi. What did she told you?'

'Well… If I have to quote her exactly it'll sound like this 'For Merlyn's sake Percy, I'm sick of you. If you want to be in the band talk with Sirius. Now move out of the way, because I'm going to be late for detention and if I'm late for anywhere one more time this year McGonagall will kick me out of school.'

Oh, did I mention the detention? Wait, just a second and I'll explain.

'And what did Sirius told you?'

'If I have to quote him also exactly we had a conversation that sounded like this:

'Do you by accident have any idea what's the difference between Magic Bang and Wizard Drum?' he asked me, and I told him 'No' and then he said 'Oh, then go talk to Cyndi'

And I explained that Cyndi just sent me and he said 'Then go talk to Ella'

'Okay, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but… You are…' the words 'the worst singer ever' were on my tongue, but I decided to be polite 'You are not exactly what we're looking for. Sorry.'

'Oh… well…' he seemed really disappointed, but frankly I didn't gave a shit.

'Sorry, Percy, I have to go'

And then I hurried down the corridor. Okay, now for the detention. After the food-fight accident in the Great hall McGonagall yelled at us so much, that in the end I wondered how she can take a breath. She gave us detention twice a week for two months. And now, with all the homeworks we didn't have enough time to practice.

Sirius was still looking for drums and he bough and bough music catalogues, searching for something cheap and good. And now all he talked about was Magic Bang and Wizard Drum and TSOM (the sound of magic). At least his drummer abilities were much better. I think Cyndi was right – he was natural at it. He just found some books about drum playing in the library and now he's just kicking asses.

And the next, and maybe the biggest problem – we still didn't have a vocal. We did some kind of casting in the tower, but all of them sucked. Sucked hard. Except for Frank Longbottom, but when we told him we'll need him every weekend and sometimes the week days, he told us that he doesn't have enough time, because of the quiditch team. We tried to talk with James, but James said that he'll never give his goal keeper for such lame thing as band.

Now we don't talk to James.

Oh, and the worst part, except for being late for Potions I mean, is that we still didn't have a name. I mean, even if we didn't find vocal Cyndi could sing well enough. But the serious problem was that none of us could think about proper band name.

And we had time only until Halloween, because then we have to represent our bands, and names, and even logos. The logo part wasn't that hard, after we think of a name, Peter can draw so he'll do something. But the name… Huh.

I entered Potions and I wasn't even late. Cyndi was already there, sitting next to Sirius with who they had some kind of poke war and now both of them were poking each other and on the top of it, if someone else sat near them, they poked him also. So I sat on the safest place – between Remus and Lily. After all, no one pokes the prefects!

'You two are terrible together' Remus shook his head after the Potions class. The poke war was getting out of control. In the middle of the class Cyndi, by accident (or at least she says so) poked Slughorn.

'Hey, it's not my fault!' Sirius said 'Cyndi did it!'

'Well these are the rules. If someone gets close enough you poke him!'

'Okay, can you make exception for teachers, please?' I asked. The last thing I needed right now is these two having more detentions that they already did, because of a stupid game.

'Man, I hate it when you are in a cranky mood.' Cyndi said, looking annoyed. 'It's just a joke.'

'Man, I hate when you are being irresponsible!' I answered.

'I'm not being irresponsible!'

'Yes, you are. You both are. To the band.' I said. Okay, the truth is I wasn't even that mad at them. I was just really tired and annoyed lately and they were the ones who had to take it as my friends.

'Forget it…' Cyndi said.

We walked in silence for a while and then Cyndi giggled, because Sirius had poked her.

'You are impossible!' I shook my head. 'I'm going to the tower to take some rest. I'll meet you for dinner.'

I said and turned away.

'What's her problem?' I heard Sirius saying.

'She just needs some piece and quiet.' Cyndi responded, but I was already too far to hear the rest of the conversation.

I just had finished my two meters long essay about Draught of Living Death that Slughorn had given us and I already felt okay. I was more peaceful, so I decided that I can go to the library and find Lily and the others. While I was walking around the empty halls and thinking about nothing (I was too tired to think…) I passed the Prefect's bathroom. I heart a male voice who was singing something. I stopped and tried not to breathe so I could hear him clearer.

_Ain't no love in the heart of the city,_

_Ain't no love in the heart of town._

That was enough for me. He had a great voice and was singing rock n roll. I turned turned on the opposite direction that I was walking and sprinted to the library again. I saw Lily there and she was a prefect she sure would know what was the password. I saw her reading a book in the far corner and ignoring Madame Pince's look I ran to her.

'You…password…Prefects' bathroom…fast…singer…band…' I tried to explain her what happened to me so she could give me the pass .But she only looked puzzled because I was out of air.

'What?'

'Singer… in the bathrooms.'

'Ella, are you okay?'

Finally catching my breathe I snap at her…

'Oh, for band's sake just give me the damn password to the Prefects' bathroom. I'll explain later.'

Still not understanding she gave me the pass and I sprinted again to the bathroom.

'Please be there. Please be there. Please be there.' I continued repeating to myself, hoping that whoever this was it was still there. I stopped in front of the fourth door next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered and listen hard again to hear if he was still there.

_Ain't no love 'cause you ain't around,_

_'Cause you ain't around_.

He finished his song with voice that was almost…wolfish?

'Clean and clear' I said fast and burst into the bathroom.

'Ella, what the hell?' said Remus with his face turning red. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist.

I stare at him open mouthed.

'Why didn't you tell us you can sing? You saw how much we were panicking, 'cuz we could find a male singer!' Oh my God this boy has not only nice voice, but body too.

'I… it's.. is this why you barged here? Because you heard me sing?'

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. I definitely didn't came here to give him a blow job.

'Well, yeah. Did you expect me walking here for something else?' I asked with a small smile.

'No, no, I didn't of course not.'

'Okay. You are getting dressed and then coming with me to find the others so you can sing to them to. I'll wait outside.'

I waited impatiently in front of the bathroom for Remus. When he was finally done I took his hand and ran to the Great hall, finding the rest of my friends on the Gryffindor's table.

'I FOUND HIM!' I yelled, smiling like a complete idiot.

'You found what?' Cyndi asked, wandering if I was totally out of my mind.

'I found the lead singer!'

'Wha… whe... who?' Sirius mumbled, looking confused.

'REMUS!' I yelled again.

'WHAT?' Sirius and Cyndi said at the same time.

'He sings… awesome!' I smiled.

'Wait… Remus I'm your friend from six years… Why didn't I knew that you're Ronnie James Dio or something?' Sirius asked again.

'Well… I'm not. Just Ella here is going crazy.' Remus explained, looking kind of uncomfortable.

'Yes he is!' I exclaimed. 'Remus… SING!'

'What? Over here, in front of everybody? No freakin' way Ella.'

'SING!' I yelled again.

'Yeah, Rem, c'mon let's hear you!' Sirius asked politely.

'Fine.' He said, sitting. 'What do you want me to sing?'

'Do the Hippogriff!' Cyndi and I screamed at the same time.

'_Move your body like a hairy troll  
A' learning to rock and roll  
Spin around like a crazy elf  
Dancin' by himself  
Boogie down like a unicorn  
Not stopping til the break of dawn__' _singed Remus quiet, but clear.

'MAAN' Sirius yelled. 'You are in the band!'

'Am I?' he asked, looking confused.

'YEAH!' Cyndi screamed and then hugged him really tight.

'But… I'm not sure I want to.' He whispered, but Cyndi looked at him and then made her puppy-eye look.

'Remus… Pleasepleasepleaseplease… Remus, I promise I'll do your homeworks and I'll never yell at you ever again'

'But Cyndi…'

'Remuus…'

He gave me a scared look, but I knew Cyndi knows what she's doing. If she wants something, she gets it.

'Okay.' He finally said.

'Oh, I love you, Remus!' she smiled. I gave her confused look and I noticed that Sirius did it also.

I don't know why, but these words worried me. Anyway, after a second my attention was taken by James, who sat next to Cyndi. He looked sad and preoccupied as always lately.

'Why is she so happy?' he asked, giving her a look.

'Well, we found the singer!' Cyndi smiled and explained the whole story to James. And then to Lily, who came a few minutes later. And then to Peter.

And through the rest of the dinner we talked about the band and about Remus's hidden talent.

When the Marauders finished they said they have lots of homework to do, so they went in the tower, but I had to wait for Cyndi. The potatoes, you know the story.

After dinner I was happy. Finding the vocal was one of the few good things lately and made me feel really glad. After Cyndi and her potatoes were done we went up, but something cough our attention.

When we walked out of the Great hall, in the small corridor right from the hall we noticed a few people, obviously arguing for something. We were going to walk away, but someone called at us.

'Hey, you two… Come over here!' it was unknown sharp female voice.

'There is no need to.' Someone else answered and I recognized Sirius's voice.

'What's going on over here?' asked Cyndi, going closer. I followed her.

'Nothing that worth's your attention, Sid.' Sirius said, trying to look calm, but I could notice that his voice was slightly concerned.

'In this case you don't mind hanging with you, right?' Cyndi smiled.

The Marauders were in the strangest company ever. They were hanging out with Regulus Black, my cousin and Sirius's brother. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, another dear cousins, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, together with Nott.


	5. V Welcome to the jungle

**Cyndi's POV**

'Well,well,well…what a lovely family meeting we have.' The sarcastic note in Narcissa's voice was clear.

'Yeah, we know how our family meetings always end up, don't we?' said Ella and narrowed her eyes.

'What's going on here, anyways?' I asked looking suspiciously at the Slytherins.

'Oh, we were just having a chat. We heard that you've found your lead…hmm scumbag. Oh, sorry, I meant singer.'

'Shut up, Malfoy.' Sirius yelled at him.

'Or what? You know, I thought you were going to play rock n' roll, not some disco bullshit. But with singer like this, guess I was wrong.' Bellatrix stepped in the conversation looking at me and Ella.

'Well, at least we play and not only drag our asses around the castle, sleeping with everyone who's in a band.' I locked my eyes with hers.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that you stupid bloodtraitor!' she came closer to me with raised finger.

'Or what?' Ella asked her imitating the high pitched voice that Bellatrix has.

Regulus laughed and shook his head.

'Dear Merlyn, what a kids! You are, just adorable. I would love to see how you're gonna cry when they beat you.'

'We'll see who is gonna cry. All we know is at the end we'll be opening for the Weird Sisters, not you.' I snapped at him.

'Oh, honey, the only thing that you'll be opening is your legs…for us.'

That was it. Me and Ella reached for the wands in our pockets, but before we could touch them Sirius and Remus jumped on the Slytherins and started beating them in the muggle way. Bellatrix and Narcisa stepped away from the boys and whipped out their wands and pointed them at Sirius. I saw that and as fast as I could I pulled mine and cast a spell in their direction.

'Stupfy.' Bellatrix was fast and bent down so the spell didn't reach her.

'Expelliarmus' screamed Narcissa in my way.

'Protego!' Ella yelled so Narcissa's spell did reached my wand.

'Petrificus totalus.'

'We're going to play dirty, huh?' Bellatrix said with crazy smile on her face 'Confringo!'

We moved out of the way just in time to see the spell hitting a big statue of a witch that exploded in millions parts.

'Are you crazy?' I looked Bellatrix shocked.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' a cold voice said and immediately everyone was departed. 'What do you think you're doing? What is this havoc? I'm not mad at you, I'm furious!' said McGonagall. 'Now all of you will come with me to see Dumbledore and you'll be begging him not to expel you!'

We all followed McGonagall in silence. She took us along the corridor where we were fighting, then up a staircase and we were in front an ugly gargoyle.

'Butterbeer!' she said clearly. The gargoyle moved and opened a way to a swirl staircase. I realized I have never been to Dumbledore's office until now, so I looked curiously around. The staircase finished in front of a big wooden door. McGonagall knocked three times.

'Enter.' said a soft voice from the inside. McGonagall opened the door and led us all inside.-O, my dear God!-Dumbledore exclaimed. 'How many people! What did they do, Minerva?' he asked, looking at us with his soft blue eyes.

'I saw them dueling in the middle of a corridor.' She said with a serious voice, looking us strictly.

Dumbledore gave us a firm look.

'Do you have anything to say in your defense?'

We all were quiet. Even the Slytherin bastards were silent.

'Well…' I started with quiet voice. I've never talked to the Headmaster and this made me feel kind of dashy. 'Professor Dumbledore, I know we are guilty, we obviously were and I know how babyish will sound this but… They started it!'

'Seriously, miss Jett?' said McGonagall with a shrill voice. 'Lately you haven't been the perfect student. Actually, you never were exactly the perfect student.'

'Well, professor, I have never attacked anyone, right?' I said. I know it's kind of bold to talk back to teachers, but she wasn't really fair.

'As far as I know.' McG's nostrils were getting bigger and I knew this is sign that I'm really in trouble, but I didn't had much to loose.

'Well, I haven't.' I said, trying to sound politely. 'But I think it's kind of my proper right to defend myself, especially if someone calls me… huh, I'll keep that to myself.'

'It doesn't matter who and how is calling you, miss Jett.' This time was Dumbledore. 'The only thing that matters is that you know he's not right.' He said, looking me with interest. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter who started it. You'll all suffer the consequences from your actions. Now, in normal circumstances, I'd have you expelled for casting really dangerous spells against each other, but this time I'll close my eyes. But there'll be detention. Three times a week for the next two months you'll help Mr. Filch to do his work.'

'But… does this mean that we'll have detention five times a week?' Sirius almost yelled, looking shocked.

'If you have to, you'll be!' said McGonagall with a voice that showed that this is the end of the conversation.

'Well… Wait, wait, Minerva! I think that we can remove the previous detention this boy and the two lovely ladies have. After all, they'll be representing Gryffindor if I'm hearing the right rumors. Let's give them some time to practice and do their homeworks.' Dumbledore said, with a polite voice, looking at McGonagall.

'Well… Okay.' She finally said, with disagreement in her tone. 'Now, all of you… Go to bed!'

We silently went down the stairs and split in two different directions with the slytherins. But like a second before we split I thought I heard Bellatrix's sharp voice whispering:

'This is so not over.'

When we finally entered the tower almost everybody were up. I didn't notice it, because the Gryffindors almost never had early nights, so I crushed into one of the free armchairs, looking disappointed.

'I'm in freaking revolt.' I said, loud enough that almost anyone can hear.

'What's up?' Lily asked, coming to me. 'I looked for you, I need to talk with you about something'

'In revolt… In revolt… In revolt…' all of a sudden Remus started repeating to himself.

'Freaking detention… Again.' Ella murmured, sitting on the couch. 'And I think that if McG eats a little more from our rehearsal time all of us will be in revolt.' She added to me.

All of a sudden the room fell silent and the only thing I could hear was the quiet

'In revolt… In revolt…' by Remus. 'Hey, how does this sound for a band name. Gryffindors in Revolt?' he asked, looking at me and Ella. 'No, no, forget it, something isn't right with that.'

'HEY! How about Lions in Revolt?' Sirius yelled.

'OMG! We're going to be soo punk rock!' I exclaimed. 'I agree.'

'Yea, me two. You boys are brilliant!' Ella added.

'Actually it was your idea… the in revolt thing.' Remus tried to explain, but someone cut him off.

'I think we should tell them.'

'Tell what and to who?' Ella asked, looking straight at Molly Prewett, who had said the line.

'Well… We kind of like you, guys. You know, the boys are really funny and the girls are really nice…' started Paul McBee. I knew him from before. He was really nice to Ella and I and he was in the quiditch team as a beater. Anyway, now he seemed really insecure.

'And hot!' someone added.

'Yeah, and hot. But… Well, this contest is kind of a question of prestige, not friendship and… You are getting really a lot detentions lately.'

'Which may affect your notes by the jury.' Someone else said.

'And we really want Gryffindor to win…' continued McBee. With every word I felt how I like him less and less.

'And…' Molly picked up.

'Okay, they are trying to say you that they want another band.' This time was Percy Stewart, who followed us round the corridors and kept asking to be in the band. In OUR band.

'But there isn't another band!' I yelled at the edge of e nervous break down.

Silence fell down again. After a minute or so, Stewart finally said:

'Actually, there is. My band. Hah. We freaking rock!'

'OH YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO ASK ME ON YOUR KNEES TO SPEAR YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!' I yelled, almost crying. This felt like stabbing my back with a machete. But now I was taking the machete out of my back and tearing Stewarts throat with it.

'Sid, NO!' Sirius yelled and stand between me and Stewart, stopping me from hurting the stupid bastard.

I think I say bastard way too much.

But this doesn't matter right now.

'Okay, Cyndi, calm down.' Remus said behind me. 'Yes, we screwed up a little. And we know it.' He said. 'But it'll be nice for you to give us a second chance.'

'What a second chance?' Paul asked, looking us with suspicious.

'Well…' Remus said, but it looked like he still hadn't thought about this.

'Battle!' Ella said quietly. All heads turned at her side. 'We'll make a battle. And you'll decide which band is better' she explained calmly.

This is the thing I love about Ella. When something bad happens I totally freak out, but she's always calm and has brilliant ideas.

'Well…' Paul seemed doubtful, but someone said:

'Yea, it's good idea.'

'Yes.'

'Yea' a few more voices joined.

'But, wait… Guys… I thought we all agreed…' Percy started, looking disappointed.

'Shut the fuck up, Stewart! We'll kick your ass hard for being such a double-faced idiot.' Ella said, looking calm and confident.

'Okay! It looks like everyone agrees that battle is the perfect way to decide which will be the new Gryffindor band. Lions in Revolt or… what was the name again?' Paul asked, looking at Percy.

'The Stewart way.' He answered. Ella giggled.

'Idiot.' I heard her whisper. Then Sirius took my elbow and made me sit in one of the chairs, near the fireplace. I was mad! This freaking idiot Stewart… Such a jerk.

Very soon everyone was back to what he was doing before us, entering the Common room. Ella decided to catch up with some homework and Sirius and Remus went to Peter and James and soon they were in deep conversation. Then I found the right time to go out of there.

I didn't knew where to go, I wasn't exactly sure that I'm allowed to be outside the tower this time a night and I surely didn't want to go back to the Common room, so I decided to go to the Room of Requirement.

'A quiet place to be… A quiet place to be… A quiet place to be…' I stood there, feeling like an idiot, but very soon I saw the door right in front of me. I opened it and entered. The room was now small, the walls were painted in the color of milk with cocoa and there were a few nice looking sofas, a soft armchair and shelfs full with books.

Oh, finally some place to be with my own thoughts. The scene before a few minutes was like literally stabbing a knife in my back. Like I said before, this was a big deal for me. Really big deal. And it felt awfully painful that someone tried to take the band away from me. After all they choose us! They said we're the house's band. And now… Urgh. I was pissed! I wanted to scream and hurt someone. So I took the pillows of the sofas and I threw them around. Then kicked them for a while. Then I took some books and tore them apart. It sure felt better.

Someone opened the door and entered the room.

'Hey, what's going on here?' Ella's confused voice asked.

'Well… Guess what?' I said, with a sharp hysterical voice. 'I'M MAD, ELLA! I'M REALLY MAD!' I yelled, throwing some more books around the room. She just stood there, watching my actions.

'Cyndi, c'mon...' she said quietly, but clear enough so that I can hear her.

'Oh, don't you dare to 'Cyndi c'mon'-me, Ella Black!' I kept yelling. 'What the hell is wrong with this world?'

Oh, man, I hated myself for acting like a bitch right now, but that's just who am I. I don't usually cry, I yell until my bad mood passes. And I throw stuff around. And sometimes I break things, not on purpose.

'I'll show you something.' she said again, ignoring my question. 'Do the hippogriff, please. Loud!' she said to the room and all of a sudden the familiar melody sounded everywhere around us, really loud.

And then Ella started to jump. And make some strange moves and dance like complete idiot.

'C'mon! Let's dance it, like we always do!' she yelled to me, moving her hands in funny way.

And I did it. I danced it. I felt like complete idiot, but anyway I did it. I moved around, and jumped and sang the lyrics. And it made me feel so much better! I could sense how the bad energy just moves away from my body. Ella is brilliant. And it means so much for me, that she's here right now, dancing with me.

'Oh, this was lovely.' I said, sitting on the armchair. 'Thank you, Ells.'

'You are welcome, Sid.' She just smiled, jumping on the sofa. 'Oh, man I really feel better now.'

'Yea, me too.'

**So, guys, if anyone is reading, we are thankful. We decided to give you a spoiler for the next chapter, we have the next few already written, but we don't want to upload them yet. **

'_Hey, I know what will lighten you all up!' James said, ruffling his hair and smiling. 'Some booze!'_


	6. VI The Jack I

**Ella's POV**

'Hey, Ella' it was Paul, from yesterday night. He was always really nice with Cyndi and I so I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at the stupid jackass Stewart.

'Yup, what's up?' I asked, taking a bite from the lovely sausages.

'Well, I'm here to arrange the things for the house battle.' He said. It was easy to see that this conversation wasn't exactly his preferred thing to do. There was something like apologize in his voice.

'Hey. It's okay. You don't have to feel bad; I know it's not your idea… So, what's up?'

'Well, we'll have to set a date.' He said. 'And it has to be before Halloween, because then Dumbledore will announce the house bands.'

'Well, I have to talk with the others, but I think it has to be after the Hogsmeade visit, 'cuz Sirius still hasn't bought his drums.' I explained.

'Oh, and where will be the battle?' asked Cyndi; looked up from her Charms book.

'Well, we thought about asking Dumbledore for the Great hall. But Lily stopped us, she said that then the other houses will be able to see the Gryffindor band and.. I dunno actually, when she explained it sounded reasonable.' He said, scratching his neck with confusion. 'Anyway, we decided that the Common room it's okay.'

'Yea, sounds fine.' I said. Paul really started to annoy me, he just talks so much, so I just wanted to make him go away.

I didn't say anything else, so Paul took the hint and awkwardly walked away. The rest of the day went normally. We had double transfiguration with McGonagall. We tried to make the frogs in front of us disappeared. Well, only Lily made her vanish…To the rest of us McGonagall gave a long essay and we have to train the spell. The day continue with Defense against the dark arts. Professor Tharatour is really nice, but sometimes students had big problem to pronounce his name and it happened once that a girl from Hafflepuff wanted to ask him something, but forgot what she was going to say because she lost five minutes trying to say right his name. Oh man, Cyndi and I laughed so hard. Like I said professor T. is really nice, but he give us hell of homework. Actually all teachers are doing this, sometimes we don't even have time to eat. And when times like that come it means the Apocalypse for Cyndi. However, the day went without any troubles (like we need more anyway). After dinner both of us took our bags and went to the Room of Requirement for some practice. When we got there Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were already there.

'So what are we going to play?' asked Sirius without even saying hi.

'What'd you say for some Bon Jovi?' Cyndi smiled to me.

'Hell, yeah!' I nod in agreement.

'Who is he?' asked James, who was sitting on a pillow on the floor.

Me and Cyndi growl at him.

'It's not him, moron.' Said Cyndi.

'It' s a band.' A continued…

'With one of the most…'

'..awesome..'

'… sexy…'

'…hot…'

'…sweet…'

'…lead singer e.v.e.r.' we giggled.

'Who, except from his great voice, has a really nice ass too.'

'Yeah and don't make us start with the lyrics.' Cyndi sang and took her guitar.

All boys rolled their eyes.

'Fine. Bon Jovi.' Sirius made a face.

'C'mon Sirius, it's just for warm up!' Cyndi said, making the puppy eyes again. He just nodded indifferent.

'Hmm…Livin' on a prayer or You give love a bad name?' I asked, ignoring Sirius and his bad mood.

'Oh, I've heard Livin' on prayer, I just need the text 'cuz I don't know all words.' Said Remus and suddenly right next to him there was a parchment with the lyrics of the song.

'Great, let's start then. Sirius you'll take in when you hear the rhythm.' I said and he nod…

We started playing… At first slowly, so that Sirius can get the right rhythm. We did the intro a few times, but something wasn't right.

'Black, can you please focus.' I said with stiff voice. I really wanted to have at least one decent repetition, I mean, Sirius learned to play the drums well enough only days ago. Before that we just hung out in the Room of Requirement helping him with the music theory.

'I'm trying to, Black.' He responded with a cold voice. Anyway, it seems like my remark made the difference, because we made it through the whole song without stopping and for playing for the first time, we sounded pretty well.

'Okay, what shall we play now?' said Cyndi, really excided.

'How 'bout soomee Guns, Paradise city is an easy one?' I suggested. For now we didn't had any particular song that we wanted to master, so we just played as many as possible, to get some practice with the different rhythms, melodies and speeds of playing.

'Oh, yeah, it's a good o..' Cyndi started, but Sirius cut her off.

'Why should you two always decide what to play?' he asked with a icy voice.

'Well, if you want to, you can suggest some..' Cyndi started again, but this time I cut her off.

'Why shouldn't we decide?' I asked, looking directly at his eyes. He stared at mine; it was like we were having a silent war, just staring at each other.

'Oh, I don't mind, just seems like you two are trying to get all the credit for everything. And me and Remus aren't getting any chance to for fulfill.'

'Sirius, keep me out of this.' Remus warned. 'I'm here only because you all asked me to, I don't want to fulfill anything.' His voice was serious, almost warning.

Peter and James, who were giggling and making jokes, while we played, now were silent. Cyndi was also silent, looking kind of puzzled.

'Hey, what's the prob-…' she begun again, but I cut her off one more time.

'It looks like only you need more chances to fulfill, Sirius.' There was irony in my voice, that of course, Sirius cough.

'Get at the point, my dear cousin.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'You are prick, love.' I said, raising my voice and underlining the last word with the irony in my tone.

'And you are quite a bitch, you know?' he answered with a bitter smile.

'Yeah, but I'm the bitch that started the band, you know?'

'Oh, so bad you have to be in a band with such a prick like me.' He muttered, looking indifferent. 'Maybe I should leave the band, you know, so that you don't have to deal with me.' Then he turned his back to me and headed to the door.

'NO!' Cyndi yelled. Then a second after that she was between Sirius and the door. 'No one is leaving the band!'

'Sid, move out of the way!' Sirius said with a cranky voice. It was obvious that he wasn't in the greatest mood and that he didn't wanted to deal with our fight right now.

'Sirius, SHUT THE FUCK UP!' she yelled. We all stared at her in silence and with amused faces. 'Okay, now…' she looked really sure, her voice was calm and she sounded like making a plan for the day. 'First, we do this. _Alohomora!' _she said, locking the door. 'And now this, _Accio wands!' _she added and all our wands were in her expecting arm. 'Lovely.' She continued with a smile. 'Now, nobody is leaving the band and nobody is leaving the room until we figure this out.'

'Oh, c'mon Sid, don't be ridiculous.' Sirius said, trying to take his wand back.

'Do you really wanna argue with a girl that has six wands in her hand?' she asked in a serious voice and I think she scared him a little.

'Cyndi, stop it!' I tried to burst in, but my best friend eyed me.

'Ella, you are my best friend and I love you, but… fuck off!' she said to me in a raw voice.

James, Peter and Remus giggled.

'Oh, don't you even get me start on you lot!' she said, looking at them. They fell silent immediately. 'The thing is, it's a long way to the top if you wanna rock n roll. And I want, really badly. And I hope you lot want it also. The thing is, there are some ruff patches in every road and if we want to succeed as a band we have to work through them together. So, now we are going to try to lighten up as much as possible and then we're going to talk.' Her voice again was sure and calm.

I felt stupid. What was Cyndi trying to do? If Black wants to leave, let's leave! We'll make it even without him. We'll find a better drummer. A drummer who has touched drums before my stupid best friend gets the idea that she wants a total music invalid for a drummer.

'Hey, I know what will lighten you all up!' James said, ruffling his hair and smiling. 'Some booze!'

And in this moment in the room appeared a few bottles of Fire Whisky.

'Brilliant, Potter.' Cyndi muttered with a bit of irony in her voice.

'Thanks, Jett!' he smiled. Sirius, who was a few steps away from her just shook his head and tried to cover the smile playing on his lips. Cyndi put the six wands in her pocket and just seated on one of the big speakers. I was really pissed of and I knew that Cyndi knows that soon or later she'll have to pay for being mean to me. Sirius still looked mad, but he didn't say anything, just sat behind the drums, playing the rhythm of Do the Hippogriff. Remus just shook his head and sited on the small sofa in the corner of the room.

Peter was really excided, about the Fire Whisky and just jumped around and clapped with his hands.

So, James and Peter started to drink and soon finished half a bottle themselves. I was wondering should I laugh or cry at this. James was sitting in the corner, in Remus' legs looking really proud of himself. Then he raised his look upon Remus and said, giggling:

'Reemuuus…'

'Yes, James.' He said with a tired voice, trying to smile.

'Remus, I'm a good boy, riiight!' he made a childish look.

'Yes, James, you are.' He agreed. It was obvious that he'll agree on anything, just to get his half-drunk friend happy. Oh, he's really having a hard time with friends like this.

'And… Well, Remus… Will you tell Lily I'm a good boy?' he asked again, looking hopeful.

'Yes, I will.' Agreed again Lupin, patting him on the back.

'Oh, you are the best, mate!' James said, smiling.

Then my attention was cough by Peter. He was really drunk. He danced around, singing with a lot of enthusiasm.

_Iiif you think I'm sexy_

_Aand you want my body_

_C'mon baby let me knoooow!_

Then he came to me and started to dance… Well, I guess seducing is the right word. Cyndi and I giggled together and Sirius had a smile playing on his lips.

Then after a few minutes Peter got tired so he sat next to James and they started to talk about how, when the fishes pee they swim in it.

'I can't believe these two are my friends.' Said Remus, shaking head and trying to hide his smile.

'I can't believe that also.' Cyndi said, still giggling because of the lap dance Peter had gave me.

Soon the two drunk babies were half asleep and the only thing I could hear was the low hassle they made while they breathed.

The room felt silent. Suddenly, I realized that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

**Okay, guys.**

**It's not that we're mad at you or something, except… we are. Okay, we are not mad, but any reviews… I mean any! reviews will be appreciated. Even if all you have to say to us is "You suck." Siriusly, we'll be perfectly fine with it. As long as someone says something.**


End file.
